Março
Março é o terceiro mês do ano no calendário gregoriano. Tem 31 dias. Nascimentos e mortes *'Mar 1' – Steven Barnes nasce em 1952. *'Mar 1' – Archie Goodwin morre em 1998. *'Mar 2' – Mark Evanier nasce em 1952. *'Mar 2' – Anthony Lang morre em 1992. *'Mar 4' – Claire Davenport morre em 2002. *'Mar 5' – Jake Lloyd nasce em 1989. *'Mar 7' – Ben Templesmith nasce em 1978. *'Mar 9' – Neil Kaplan nasce em 1967. *'Mar 10' – Dave Stevens morre em 2008. *'Mar 14' – Frankie Ryan Manriquez nasce em 1994. *'Mar 18' – John Mollo nasce em 1931. *'Mar 18' – Leigh Brackett morre em 1978. *'Mar 19' – Dermot Crowley nasce em 1947. *'Mar 19' – Iain McCaig nasce em 1957. *'Mar 21' – Al Williamson nasce em 1931. *'Mar 23' – Rafael Ferrer nasce em 1960. *'Mar 24' – Keisha Castle-Hughes nasce em 1990. *'Mar 26' – Keira Knightley nasce em 1985. *'Mar 27' – Julian Glover nasce em 1935. *'Mar 27' – Michael York nasce em 1942. *'Mar 27' – Peter Diamond morre em 2004. *'Mar 29' – Elizabeth Hand nasce em 1957. *'Mar 30' – Matt Doran nasce em 1976. *'Mar 30' – Víctor Manuel Leza nasce em 1985. *'Mar 31' – Tony Cox nasce em 1958. *'Mar 31' – Ewan McGregor nasce em 1971. Datas de publicação *'Mar 1' – Splinter of the Mind's Eye em 1978. *'Mar 1' – Jedi Search em 1994. *'Mar 1' – A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, segunda edição em 1994. *'Mar 1' – Ambush at Corellia em 1995. *'Mar 1' – Before the Storm em 1996. *'Mar 1' – Lightsabers em 1996. *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3 em 1997. *'Mar 1' – Living Force Campaign Guide em 2001. *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5 em 2006. *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic/Rebellion flip-book em 2006. *'Mar 2' – Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 em 2005. *'Mar 3' – Star Wars: Empire 17: To the Last Man, Parte 2 em 2004. *'Mar 4' – Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 28: Masquerade, Parte 1 em 2003. *'Mar 4' – Tatooine Ghost em 2005. *'Mar 5' – Star Wars: Empire 6: Princess... Warrior, Parte 2 em 1997. *'Mar 7' – Star Wars Tales 7 em 2000. *'Mar 7' – The Nebula Assassin em 2002. *'Mar 7' – The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream em 2002. *'Mar 7' – Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Parte 1 em 2007. *'Mar 8' – Star Wars Weekly 5 em 1978. *'Mar 9' – Rebel Dawn em 1998. *'Mar 10' – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 5 em 1999. *'Mar 11' – Dark Forces: Rebel Agent em 1998. *'Mar 11' – Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 2 em 1998. *'Mar 12' – How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend em 1984. *'Mar 12' – Dark Empire II coleção capadura edição limitada em 1996. *'Mar 12' – Heir to the Empire 5 em 1996. *'Mar 12' – Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 6: The Phantom Affair, Parte 2 em 1996. *'Mar 12' – Star Wars: Legacy 21: Indomitable, Parte 2 em 2008. *'Mar 12' – Star Wars: Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Parte 2 em 2008. *'Mar 13' – Star Wars: Jango Fett em 2002. *'Mar 13' – Starfighter: Crossbones 3 em 2002. *'Mar 14' – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 8 em 1995. *'Mar 14' – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault em 1995. *'Mar 14' – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 3 em 2001. *'Mar 14' – Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 1: The Freedon Nadd Uprising em 2007. *'Mar 15' – Star Wars Weekly 6 em 1978. *'Mar 15' – Star Wars: Chewbacca 3 em 2000. *'Mar 15' – Damsel in Distress em 2001. *'Mar 16' – Star Wars: General Grievous 1 em 2005. *'Mar 16' – Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 1 em 2005. *'Mar 16' – [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (TPB)|''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith brochura comercial]]'' em 2005. *'Mar 17' – Star Wars: Republic 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Parte 4 em 1999. *'Mar 17' – Vader's Quest 2 em 1999. *'Mar 17' – Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land em 2004. *'Mar 17' – Slaying Dragons publicado no Hyperspace em 2006. *'Mar 17' – Legacy Era Campaign Guide em 2009. *'Mar 18' – Crimson Empire 4 em 1998. *'Mar 18' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Parte 1 em 2009. *'Mar 19' – Star Wars: Republic 51: The New Face of War, Parte 1 em 2003. *'Mar 20' – Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Parte 1 em 2002. *'Mar 20' – Star Wars Tales 11 em 2002. *'Mar 21' – Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss em 1995. *'Mar 21' – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 3 em 2001. *'Mar 22' – Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Parte 4 em 2000. *'Mar 22' – Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino em 2005. *'Mar 22' – Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth em 2006. *'Mar 23' – Star Wars: Obsession 4 em 2004. *'Mar 23' – Star Wars: Republic 74: Siege of Saleucami, Parte 1 em 2005. *'Mar 24' – Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3 em 1999. *'Mar 24' – Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice em 1999. *'Mar 24' – Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds em 2004. *'Mar 24' – Fate of the Jedi: Outcast em 2009. *'Mar 25' – Boba Fett: Man with a Mission em 2007. *'Mar 25' – Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Parte 1 em 2009. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Tales from Mos Eisley em 1996. *'Mar 26' – Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty em 2003. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Parte 2 em 2008. *'Mar 28' – The Vandelhelm Mission em 1995. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot em 2000. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen em 2000. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Parte 1 em 2001. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars: Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Parte 2 em 2007. *'Mar 29' – Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide em 2000. *'Mar 29' – Star Wars Tales 3 em 2000. *'Mar 29' – The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition em 2006. *'Mar 31' – Planet of Twilight em 1997. *'Mar 31' – Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1 em 1999. *'Mar 31' – Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 3 em 1999. Lançamentos de filmes e episódios de TV *'Mar 6' – Innocents of Ryloth, o 20º episódio de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' estreou no Cartoon Network em 2009. *'Mar 13' – Liberty on Ryloth, o 20º episódio de Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network em 2009. *'Mar 14' – A Edição Especial de O Retorno de Jedi estreia nos cinemas em 1997. *'Mar 20' – A primeira temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars acaba com o último episódio, Hostage Crisis em 2009. *'Mar 21' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 21 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2005. *'Mar 21' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 22 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2005. *'Mar 23' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 23 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2005. *'Mar 24' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 24 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2005. *'Mar 25' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 25 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2005. *'Mar 29' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 12 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2004. *'Mar 30' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 13 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2004. *'Mar 31' – Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 14 estreia no Cartoon Network em 2004. Lançamentos de video game *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: Republic Commando é lançado em 2005. *'Mar 5' – A preview de ''Dark Empire'' em brochura é lançada. *'Mar 10' – Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter em 2002. *'Mar 22' – Star Wars: Force Commander em 2000. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast em 2002. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Assault Team em 2014. Outros eventos de Star Wars *'Mar 5' – John Williams começa a conduzir e gravar a trilha sonora de Star Wars'' em 1977. *'Mar 5' – As filmagens de O Império Contra-Ataca começam em 1979. *'Mar 16' – John Williams termina a condução e gravação da trilha de Star Wars em 1977. *'Mar 22' – Filmagens começam para Star Wars em 1976. Categoria:Março